


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十三/完结）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十三/完结）

Chapter13-Part1

小天狼星醒得很早，他的第一反应是羞耻，但这并不难理解——他在教子和曾经的朋友现在的恋人面前毫无掩饰地哭泣，满脸眼泪还没擦干净又蛮不讲理地大吼逼迫莱姆斯交代一切，并且——这是最丢人的部分——在他们第一次做爱时像一个毫无经验的十七岁处男一样躺在床上不知所措地挣扎。

他听到轻微的鼾声——莱姆斯就躺在他边上，衣服皱巴巴地覆盖在脖子上模糊的红痕上——是他的杰作，这提醒着他昨夜尴尬的记忆。月亮脸的半张脸埋在枕头里面，睡得很沉，两只瘦削的手臂虚虚地圈着他的腰。沙褐色的睫毛在忘记关上的台灯下闪着金色的光圈，头发很凌乱，软软地塌在额头上。

小天狼星坐直身子，不意外地低头看到自己胸前和莱姆斯脖子上如出一辙的齿印和吻痕，用冰凉的指尖划过莱姆斯的鼻尖，拨开他眼前的碎发。

“起床，月亮脸。”他意外地发现自己的声音有点沙哑干燥。

莱姆斯沉闷地嗯了一声转身，也不知道是否听清楚了，继续把自己埋在被子里。

“快起来，别睡了。”小天狼星轻轻掐了一下莱姆斯的脸颊，柔声催促着，随手在边上的椅子上扯了件外套披上。

“这才几点……”莱姆斯皱着眉抱怨，眼角的细纹也皱起来。琥珀色的眼睛艰难地从浓密的沙褐色睫毛底下露出来——他的眼袋有些轻微发黑，看起来比小天狼星还要累。

“今天要出去玩。”

“什么时候决定的事？”莱姆斯不情不愿地挪动，幅度弄折了被褥。他打着长长的哈欠，缓慢地半支棱起上半身，带着一层薄泪的眼睛和意识都是朦胧的。他下意识靠近小天狼星的动作让后者小小地惊喜了一下。

“昨天晚上，”小天狼星俯身亲吻莱姆斯的额头，“快点起床，吃完早餐就走。”

“也没必要这么早吧……”

莱姆斯仍然在抱怨——小天狼星选择理解他——毕竟他们认识的这么多年以来，月亮脸一直都不是会愿意在不必要的清晨早起的人，他比较习惯在周末或是假期睡到快要中午再自然醒。而小天狼星一直在思考着莱姆斯的这个本性使然的习惯是否和他勤奋努力的工作学习态度产生了矛盾，就像他人格中那些被所有人忽略也被他自己无视的狼性。

“不行，”小天狼星坚持解释，“迟了哈利就醒来了。我不想带着他。”

“我以为你是个合格的教父。”莱姆斯带着浓浓的困意咕哝一声，听话地开始整理着装。

“我以为你是个合格的男朋友。”

“不合格吗？”

小天狼星感觉到莱姆斯长长的手臂从背后伸过来揽住他的腰，并缓慢地向下伸去。

“昨天晚上挺合格的，但我将不得不把你扔下床去——如果你因为磨磨唧唧不起床再让我们的约会带着哈利了话。”

等小天狼星注意到自己刚扣上的皮带又被修长的手指轻易地解开时，显然已经太迟了——小天狼星还在为褐发巫师解开各种各样衣物的速度惊讶时，莱姆斯的手指已经攀上并隔着一层布料开始移动。

“嘶……莱姆斯你干什么，别浪费时间了……”

小天狼星佯装恼怒地警告道，但他很快就没了声——因为莱姆斯跪在了他面前，用牙齿拉开了牛仔裤的裤链，三寸的炽热跟随着修长的手指移动着。

“浪费多少时间得看你。”

在冬日早晨清醒状态下的小天狼星极为敏感，但他不得不继续接受着温暖和酥麻，汹涌的快感席卷全身的瞬间他差点软了腿一个趔趄向后倒，好在莱姆斯掐紧他的臀部，像昨天晚上那样用一个深入把溢出的液体吞了个干净。

“我今天早上也合格吗，布莱克先生？”

莱姆斯站起身来狡猾地舔舔嘴唇，笑容很诡异地牵起他的手，向洗手间的方向走。小天狼星顺从地跟在莱姆斯身后，耳尖明显地变成了深红色。

Chapter13-Part2

小天狼星很快洗漱完，拿来洗手台架子上的刮胡膏胡乱地糊上自己的下巴和上唇鼻下之间的区域，莱姆斯站在他左边偏后的位置，用毛巾擦着嘴角残留的牙膏泡沫，在他先一步伸手拿到了刮胡刀。

“转过来。”

“嗯？”

小天狼星顺从地转过身来面向莱姆斯，感到了下颚处刀片滑过的冰凉温度。莱姆斯的一只手平稳地扶着刮胡刀的柄，缓慢小心地移动，另一只手扶着小天狼星的颧骨，琥珀色的眼睛认真地看着他。

“别动，亲爱的，我来帮你。”

“你进入角色有点快得过分了吧？”

小天狼星不敢动——并不是说他有多害怕被意外划破皮肤，只是怕莱姆斯为了防止自己被伤到把刮胡刀还给他。

“是谁一大早起来就提醒我身份的？”

“那不是怕你下了床不认人转头就跑呗？”

“我现在也可以跑，但是我选择在这里给你刮胡子。”

莱姆斯低下头深情地，轻轻地说，他长得要比小天狼星更高一点——也没有高多少，最多3公分——这导致他微微低头看清刮胡刀的动作时，让深灰色的眼睛极度贴近莱姆斯的脸。淡褐色的细小伤疤清晰地放大，瞳孔随着刀片移动，微热的鼻息喷洒在小天狼星的脸上。空气中似乎形成了微小的电流，一种从未有过的气氛令他们不自觉地越靠越近，直到两人的鼻尖不意外地碰到了一起。

“你是个体贴的绅士。”小天狼星看到莱姆斯稍微后退了一点时，有点尴尬地补充道。

“但是很显然你不是，”莱姆斯意味深长地挑挑眉，把刮胡刀放下在水槽里冲洗，“你叫我起床的时候，显然一点也不心疼我昨天晚上因为你累到半死。”

“我以为我是更累的那一个。”

“可能吧——你全程动都没动几下，但是如果大声叫喊要消耗掉精力了话，”莱姆斯继续说，似乎没有给小天狼星留面子的意思，黑发巫师的脸颊在莱姆斯的毛巾擦拭包裹下变了颜色，“你的声音大到估计哈利都能听到……”

“哈利怎么办？”

莱姆斯的话提醒了小天狼星，他几乎是想都不想就问了出来——其实自从莱姆斯回到他的身边，小天狼星自己想办法解决问题的频率变低了。

“你觉得他知道多少？”月亮脸的动作停了一下，慢悠悠地说。

“我从来没给他解释过，但是我也不回避。”

“而且他有偷听过我们吵架——”莱姆斯的眼球先是往左上角移动，之后小天狼星便听到他一边拉扯着自己的领口一边发出惊呼，“等一下你连这都不回避吗？”

小天狼星翻了一下白眼，任凭莱姆斯把夹克的拉链拉到喉结处。

“到时候再说吧，我们动作快点，直接出去吃点东西，留张纸条就跑，半夜再回来。”他提议，灰色的眼球里闪出了和21年前恶作剧时的大脚板一样狡猾的光芒，“他不问就不说，能拖多久拖多久，说不定还能拖到詹姆帮我们解释。”

“这太不负责任了，他可是你教子。”

莱姆斯把毛巾搓洗两下后挂好，排放洗手台上牙膏牙刷牙杯剃须刀剃须膏梳子古龙水的动作非常缓慢。

“那教父的男朋友曾经说过爱他爱到愿意帮他做任何事？我相信这个‘任何事’的范围应该包括给我的教子解释来龙去脉。”小天狼星无谓地扬起睫毛，很高兴看到月亮脸的手僵滞在了半空，然后压低声音说：

“动作快点，不然哈利要醒了。”

Chapter13-Part3

小天狼星从来没有看见自己的教子时这么失望过——他的第一反应是皱着眉握紧莱姆斯的手，沉着脸检查自己的着装是否整齐——事实上不管真实情况如何，小天狼星都觉得自己衣衫凌乱且皱巴巴，盖不住吻痕和带着黑眼圈的心虚，总之浑身上下都好像在把“我和莱姆斯睡了”昭告天下。

“哈利？”莱姆斯首先尴尬地开口，抢在小天狼星前面说，“我去做饭。”然后无视小天狼星求助的抗议眼神，转身进了厨房。

“早上好先生，早上好小天狼星。”

终于到这一天了，哈利腹诽。

绿色的眼球追逐着深灰色眼球，后者正在闪避。稚嫩的少年脸上满是“我需要一个解释”，小天狼星恍惚间以为自己差点掉进五六年级时在霍格沃茨城堡里捣乱被某个红头发绿眼睛的女级长抓到审讯的心理阴影里。

“听着，哈利，是这样的——我不晓得你知不知道——不首先昨天晚上的事情我很抱歉，噢不没有我好像没有冲你发脾气我只是冲莱姆斯发脾气……”

小天狼星断断续续地糊弄了一会，最终选择妥协。他强迫自己抬起头看着哈利，给自己的教子结结巴巴地组织解释的语言。他感觉自己的耳根又在发烫，眼前闪过几个自己与莱姆斯相处的熟悉记忆片段画面，发现自己根本没办法完整地说出意思明确的话后，干脆把脸埋进了双手里。

“我和莱姆斯认识的时间就跟认识你爸爸和彼得一样长，只是他在你出生以后就去了麻瓜界……可能莱姆斯也跟你说过吧，所以昨天晚上那个——那是正常的你能听懂吗？”

“我不能。”

“我们在谈恋爱。”

小天狼星攥紧了自己的头发，声音沉闷地从手指间传出来。

“恭喜。”哈利面无表情地说，“我还以为你会让卢平先生来解释。”

“闭嘴，臭小鬼，你早就知道，天天听墙角。”

“你们吵架的声音真的很大。”哈利装模作样地抱怨一声，嘴角抑制不住扬起幸灾乐祸的笑容时像极了詹姆斯。

“毕竟你都把耳朵贴在房间门口了，即使我有警告过你。”莱姆斯端着煎好的培根出来，从后背敲了敲哈利的肩膀——现在轮到他尴尬了，“你昨天晚上没有这么干对吧？”

“没有。”哈利的脸颊肉眼可见地变红了，小天狼星注意到他小心地从口袋里掏出一封有些皱褶的，带着霍格沃茨红火漆印的信封，“昨天你们回去以后我就去收拾剩下的信件了。”

“哈利，或许我得先道个歉——今天一整天我和我小天狼星不得不把你一个人留在家里，”莱姆斯把培根和烤好的面包都放下，并切上黄油或果酱抹匀，给小天狼星盛了满满一马克杯热气腾腾的咖啡，“希望你能好好照顾自己，我们尽量在天黑前回来。”

“他的意思是我们约会不能带着个孩子，你一整天都只能自己呆着，甚至我们有可能夜不归宿。”

“完全没问题，先生——”哈利在小天狼星和莱姆斯近乎惊喜若狂的目光中拿出了那封他昨天拆开的，和几年前他的霍格沃茨入学通知书一样的信封，信纸在魔法的作用下自动在卢平先生——不，也许可以开始提前叫他教授了——面前缓缓展开。

“但是有没有可能因为我的教父是你男朋友，我接下来三年的黑魔法防御课成绩能无条件拿到‘Outstanding’呢？”

Chapter13-Part4

尊敬的莱姆斯·约翰·卢平先生：

我很荣幸地通知你，经过校董会的商讨和协调，将邀请你担任黑魔法防御课教授一职。

如果你接受这一项提议，我希望能尽量在圣诞假期结束之前收到你的回信与带有你签名的邀请表格。以便我联系你，安排一次见面，详谈具体的薪资及待遇——当然你作为霍格沃茨特使的权利将一切照旧，如安排住处和医疗魔药的使用。如果有任何关于雇佣程序和工作具体内容的问题，请在回信中明确指出。

希望你有一个愉快的圣诞假期，顺便，欢迎回来。

你诚挚的

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多


End file.
